


Самый лучший гриб на свете

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), szelena



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Спецквест (кинки) [4]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Body Modification, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mushrooms, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Watercolors, alternate anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Пол Стамец очень любит грибы и своего партнера. Иллюстрация к командному фику«Хуегриб, или Трогательная история воссоединения».
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Спецквест (кинки) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920703
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Самый лучший гриб на свете

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Хуегриб, или Трогательная история воссоединения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308090) by [Chmonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder), [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020). 



> Кинк на альтернативную анатомию, грибы, оральный секс, естественную смазку.

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/sW5V8N2/image.jpg)


End file.
